Una velada para reconciliarnos
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: El enemigo más grande de una relación son los celos. Después de falsas insinuaciones y escenas que dejan mucho que pensar, Riza termina su actual relación con Roy, pero el destino se encargará de unirlos nuevamente en una velada un tanto extraña.
1. La invitación a la fiesta de disfraces

**Una velada para reconciliarnos**

Capítulo 1. La invitación a la fiesta de disfraces.

Estaba harta.

Tuvo que quedarse haciendo horas extras con un dolor de cabeza insoportable que le había estado molestando todo el santo día.

Llegó extenuada a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró suspirando.

Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y se tiró sobre ésta boca abajo, a ver si muerta acababan todos esos problemas…

--FLASH BACK--

Estaba de espaldas a él mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba enfadada. Cómo se atrevía a mentirle… A casi usarla… Cómo se atrevía.

- Lo siento coronel… - comenzó la decir la rubia mientras meditaba las sabias palabras de sus amigas…

- ¿Coronel? Riza… ¿Qué sucede? Tú nunca me llamas así… - dijo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento… Roy… - dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. – Pero esto ya no puede continuar… No después de tu actitud durante estos días… - cortó con la relación aguantando las lágrimas que se le galopaban en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él con un tono de dolor. Claro, él debía ser un gran actor después de todo para poder hacer sonar tan bien ese tonito de sufrimiento.

- No quiero que comentemos esto más… Esto simplemente no puede continuar… Adiós… - le dijo ella sin mirarlo y corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuchó que él la llamaba desesperadamente, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo dejando con llave la puerta para que él se demorara, si es que salía tras ella, en encontrarla.

--FIN FLASH BACK—

Se sentía perdida y desamparada. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en los ojos. Pero ella era fuerte y no se rendiría, pero el dolor seguía presente en el corazón…

--FLASH BACK--

- Si alguna vez un hombre me llegara a engañar… no sé qué haría… - le comentaba una morena recostada en su cama.

- Pues sólo hay tres opciones… - replicó una pelirroja sentada en una silla.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntaron la rubia y la morena interesadas.

- Uno, lo asimilas y haces como que nada ha pasado y dejas todo atrás… - comenzó a hablar.

- No sé si la tomaría… - comenzó a meditar la morena.

- Déjame continuar… Recuerda que hay más opciones… - le recordó la pelirroja.

- Oh… De acuerdo… - sonrió la morena.

- Dos… Renuncias a todo y te olvidas de él, lo abandonas y no vuelves a verlo nunca más… - recitó la pelirroja.

- Eso es un poco extremo… - le replicó la rubia cepillándose el cabello.

- Sí… Tienes razón… - aportó la morena.

- ¿Me dejan continuar…? – preguntó irónica la pelirroja.

- Pues claro… - volvió a sonreír la morena.

- Y la opción tres: La dulce, prohibida y dañina venganza… - dijo con un tono malicioso en la voz.

- Esa es como la mejor opción… - sonrieron la morena y la rubia.

-- FIN FLASH BACK--

Lamentablemente ella no se podía vengar… No deseaba dañarlo porque lo amaba…

Tampoco podía abandonarlo… ¿Por qué?... Porque prometió protegerlo aun a costo de su propia vida… Y ella no rompía sus promesas como él…

Así que sólo le quedaba asimilarlo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… Pero aún echaba de menos sus abrazos y caricias por las noches en donde ella dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos…

Cristalinas gotas de agua comenzaron a resbalar desde sus ojos, por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada que estaba recostada.

¡Se suponía que el amor era para disfrutarlo y vivir feliz, no para sufrir desde lo más profundo del alma…!

Que irónica era la vida…

En primer lugar él le juraba amor y le regalaba sus besos y caricias para después encontrarlo abrazado con su mejor amiga…su mejor amiga… La que había sido como una hermana para ella…

Michelle Adams… La odiaba… La odia y la odiaría por haber estado hablando con SU ex novio como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que la había estado usando para después quedarse con su mejor amiga de la milicia?

Ahora entendía por qué tanto interés en conocerla… Ahora lo entendía todo…

Comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente y de su fiel compañero no se preocupó. El pobre cachorro podría sobrevivir una tarde sin comida. Además sabía en dónde ella guardaba el alimento y encontraría algo para comer.

Se quedó dormida sobre la cama hecha con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

--0--

Tercer día desde que ella había terminado la relación con él y no se dirigían las estrictamente necesarias palabras que debían usar.

Ella iba de oficina en oficina dejando los informes, memorandos, reportes, carpetas, etc., que les eran encargados y recibiendo más para que los revisaran.

El día anterior y éste no había habido mucha producción puesto que el coronel se mostraba cabizbajo, sin ánimos y no hablaba mucho. Al parecer sí lo había afectado bastante el término de su relación…

Pero no debía apiadarse de él. Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones o peor. No sonreía y, aunque pocas veces lo hacía, ya nada le causaba gracia, sentía un vacío tremendo en su corazón que no sabía cómo iba a llenar, puesto que además de vacío sentía que se estaba quebrando de a poco cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre ella.

Se encontraban revisando unos informes que les había enviado el Fuhrer cuando un recluta ingresó a la oficina.

- Buenas tardes, brigada del Brigadier General Mustang… - saludó haciendo el saludo militar.

- Buenas tardes… - respondió la brigada del general.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenas?... – exclamó el general mientras proseguía con su tarea de firmar papeles.

- Coronel… - exclamaron Havoc y Fuery a la vez. Todos los demás lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, pero el general no cambió en ningún momento su expresión debatida y miró al joven recluta.

- Bien chico… Dime que deseas… - le ordenó dejando de lado los papeles y fijando su atención en el recluta.

- Eh… Bien, señor… - el chico se mostraba nervioso y traía unos sobres sobre en sus manos. – El Fuhrer ha enviado estas invitaciones a cada brigada para una fiesta próxima a realizarse, durante la próxima semana, debido al aniversario número veinte que cumple nuestro actual Fuhrer en el rango que le fue asignado. La fiesta consta de una exposición de disfraces y cada miembro de la milicia debe asistir obligatoriamente. – recitó mientras le entregaba un sobre a cada miembro de la brigada con su nombre estampado. – Señor, me retiro… - murmuró el chico mientras hacía el saludo militar y salía de la oficina.

Todos abrieron el sobre entusiastas, menos el general. Éste lo lanzó en un cajón de su escritorio y siguió leyendo los informes. Todos lo miraron extrañados y siguieron con su minuciosa inspección con respecto al pequeño sobre.

La teniente sostenía el sobre en sus manos. Veía cómo sus compañeros abrían los suyos y comentaban su contenido. Ya lo había escuchado tres veces seguidas recitadas por Havoc. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y guardo el sobre en su bolso.

- General, aquí dice que se puede ir acompañado… ¿Con quién planea ir? – preguntó Havoc inocentemente. El general lo miró desanimadamente.

- Con la señorita invisible… - respondió frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a concentrar su atención en los informes.

- ¿Se siente bien, señor? – preguntó Fuery desde su escritorio.

- Mejor imposible… - contestó éste. La teniente lo observó más detenidamente. Se mostraba cansado, con ojeras y la mirada perdida…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todas las fans del Royai y de Full metal Alchemist, el mejor anime del mundo!!

bien, he estado un poco depre en mi casa estos días por problemas de familia y del cole... y vaya problemitas...

bien , sin complicarles más su vida con mis problems...

espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic, porque el primero fue un songfic, y sigan esta historia hasta el final... .!

espero que los que lean este fic dejen reviews para poder seguir inspirándome, y espero poder estar subiendo el segundo cap antes de la segunda semana de septiembre, aunque supongo que subiré de dos a tres caps por semana... (es que recien aprendí a utilizar fanfiction bien y la historia está lista... xD)

si no les gusta los problemillas que he causado, no se preocupen, porque (como dice el título) llega una velada que hace reconciliar a nuestra adorada parejita...

bien, sin más que decir, me despido...

bexoz y abraxoz a tooz y toaz las que leieron esto...

Artemiza...

PD: Como mencioné en mi cuenta de usuaria, me gusta dibujar, y si alguien desea ver mis dibujos, les dejo mi flog en donde he publicado algunos...

/ArTTemiZaDiviNa

PD2: si se preguntan por qué casi todas mis cosas en internet comienzan con artemiza, les diré que es por razones amorosas...

GOD BYE!!


	2. La llegada del alquimista de acero

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. La llegada del Alquimista de Acero.

Estaba deprimido. Ella se mostraba fría y calculadora como siempre, pero había un deje de tristeza que él, que la conocía bien, podía notar al verla acercarse para llevar los informes, que no paraban de llover, hacia las otras oficinas.

Tal vez ella estaría peor… Tal vez ella estaría mejor… Tal vez… Él no podía saberlo porque ella le había pedido antes de terminar que no comentaran lo ocurrido… Y él obedecía porque aún la quería… No, él la amaba… Tampoco… Él la amaba, la sigue amando y la amaría… Y esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de eso, porque sino, no podría vivir sin ella.

Caminaba hacia su casa por inercia, movía sus dedos en la perilla por obligación y hacía todo movido por la idea del deber.

Estaba irascible. Aquella tarde un muchacho había llegado con una invitación propia del Fuhrer y él había descargado su desesperación e ira sobre un inocente…

--FLASH BACK--

Se encontraba revisando unos informes que les había enviado el Fuhrer cuando un recluta ingresó a la oficina.

- Buenas tardes brigada del Brigadier General Mustang… - saludó haciendo el saludo militar.

- Buenas tardes… - respondió la brigada del general.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenas?... – exclamó el general mientras proseguía con su tarea de firmar papeles.

- Coronel… - exclamaron Havoc y Fuery a la vez. Todos los demás lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, pero él no cambió en ningún momento su expresión debatida y miró al joven recluta.

- Bien chico… Dime que deseas… - le ordenó dejando de lado los papeles y fijando su atención en el recluta.

- Eh… Bien, señor… - el chico se mostraba nervioso y traía unos sobres sobre en sus manos. – El Fuhrer ha enviado estas invitaciones a cada brigada para una fiesta próxima a realizarse, durante la próxima semana, debido al aniversario número veinte que cumple nuestro actual Fuhrer en el rango que le fue asignado. La fiesta consta de una exposición de disfraces y cada miembro de la milicia debe asistir obligatoriamente – recitó mientras le entregaba un sobre a cada miembro de la brigada con su nombre estampado. –. Señor, me retiro… - murmuró el chico mientras hacía el saludo militar y salía de la oficina.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

Sostenía en la entrada de su casa el sobre con la invitación. Mientras venía de regreso a su casa se enteró de los datos que necesitaba saber: que comenzaba a las 19:00 horas, que había que ir disfrazado, que tenía que asistir por obligación y que si se le daba la endemoniada gana podía ir acompañado.

Se tiró en el sofá de su sala de estar y abrió el sobre lentamente, como si fuera de cristal. Riza tampoco se había dignado a abrirlo…

--FLASH BACK--

El recluta se había marchado y sostenía el sobre en su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y no se molestó en abrir el sobre, más bien lo lanzó dentro de éste mientras sentía las miradas de su brigada sobre él.

Continuó revisando una carpeta enviada por el teniente coronel Armstrong, pero no podía concentrarse en el informe. Sentía a sus compañeros murmurar el contenido del dichoso sobre, mas no le importaba.

Subió su vista mientras escuchaba cómo Havoc recitaba por segunda vez el contenido del dichoso sobre. Se concentró en su teniente. Sostenía el sobre con ambas manos.

Havoc había comenzado con la tercera leída de la invitación. Ella suspiró y guardó el sobre en su bolso, ni siquiera se había dignado a abrirlo.

Le vio triste y se sintió culpable de su dolor y bajó la mirada.

- General, aquí dice que se puede ir acompañado… ¿Con quién planea ir? – preguntó Havoc inocentemente. Lo miró desanimadamente.

- Con la señorita invisible… - respondió frunciendo el ceño y tratando de volver a concentrar su atención en los informes.

- ¿Se siente bien, señor? – preguntó Fuery desde su escritorio.

- Mejor imposible… - contestó él irónicamente. Podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre él, pero gracias a Dios no hubo más preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, su brigada había entendido el mensaje.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

- "Estimado General de Brigada Roy Mustang:" como si me quisiera mucho, ja… - comenzó a leer la tarjeta que contenía el sobre. – "Se le envía esta invitación con el presente motivo de la realización próxima del vigésimo aniversario al mando de nuestro actual Fuhrer." Celébrelo mientras pueda, pronto ese puesto será mío… "Con motivos de celebración más llamativos, se hará una presentación de enmascarados, donde la mejor pareja será premiada por el diseño de su disfraz." La mejor pareja… Yo no tengo pareja… - confesó resignado al aire. Se sentía vacío y solo. – "Esperamos contar con su asistencia y puntualidad." Tenga seguro, queridísimo Fuhrer, que llegaré tan puntual como sale la luna en la noche…"Los oficiales y reclutas pueden ir acompañados con sus respectivas parejas si así lo desean." Con sus parejas… - dijo con desánimo. – "Lo esperamos el día sábado 28 de diciembre del presente año a las 19:00 horas en la actual casa del Fuhrer, ubicada al norte del Cuartel General Central en la residencia Bradley." Oh, que ironía, no lo sabía… como si no lo estuviesen comentándolo Haruko y Raven… - dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco. – "Por su atención, muchas Gracias." De nada… "Se despide cordialmente. El Fuhrer."

Al fin terminó de leer la bendita invitación. No deseaba ir. Quería quedarse en casa y beber hasta no saber qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Pero si lo hacía, al otro día tendría una jaqueca terrible y se descargaría con cuanto sujeto se cruzara delante de él, así que mejor no.

Subía las escaleras perezosamente. Se metió en su cuarto y se fue a dar un baño, a ver si así se le quitaba los frustrantes sentimientos que acongojaban su corazón.

El agua se sentía fría a pesar de que estaba emanando vapor de ella. Ya no era lo mismo sin ella. Salió del baño y bajó a la cocina.

Ahora no actuaba por inercia, lo hacía por necesidad. Sacó del refrigerador una botella de whisky y se sirvió un tazón entero. Se dirigió a un asiento en la cocina y se sentó a meditar.

No aguantó mucho rato meditando ya que cada pensamiento terminaba en la misma persona, Riza Hawkeye. Se tomó de un trago el licor y al dejar el tazón sobre la mesa sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien.

- Ah… - exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y la sujetaba con exasperación.

Se levantó. Mala idea. El dolor volvió pero no se sentó.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó un número inconcientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el teléfono en la mano ya habían contestado del otro lado.

- ¿Diga…? - se escuchó una vos cansada, deprimida y al parecer que había estado llorando. – ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó, pero él estaba helado. Sin querer la estaba llamando.

- Lo siento… - exclamó colgando el auricular con una voz más ronca de lo normal y un poco quebrada.

Aquella noche no comió y se tiró en su cama, aún con el cabello un poco húmedo y trató de quedarse dormido, mas no pudo porque gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara mientras pensaba en ella. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en ella.

Estaba intranquila. No sabía quién la había llamado y se quedó un rato meditando.

Esa voz le parecía conocida, pero a la vez desconocida. Las palabras que pronunció le sonaron sinceras y luego de dar por hecho de que el personaje se había equivocado de teléfono, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en los hechos del día.

Estuvo todo el día dando vueltas en las oficinas. Estaba agotada. Después, cuando pudo descansar esperando que el coronel terminara su trabajo, llegó la dichosa invitación a la fiesta de disfraces junto con la deprimente baja de ánimos del general.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron nuevamente en sus ojos y comenzaron a rodar por su rostro mientras su perro se acurrucaba en sus piernas.

- Tú eres mi único amigo…y el único que me quiere… - murmuró mientras el perro la miraba con tristeza.

Rompió a llorar sobre su almohada y se quedó dormida pensando en la persona que amaba.

--0—

Estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en lo desdichado que era.

- Buenos días… - entró un muchacho de tez clara, cabello rubio atado en una trenza y una gabardina roja acompañado de una armadura a la oficina del general Mustang.

El coronel lo miró desanimado y volteó su silla para seguir mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos, acero? – le preguntó con voz apagada.

- ¡A quién le llamas…! ¿Eh? – el chico, que estaba acostumbrado a recibir insultos por su estatura, quedó en shock por ver el ánimo de Mustang.

- ¿Qué le sucede, general? – preguntó la armadura detrás del rubio. Ambos hermanos dirigieron una mirada a los subordinados de Mustang, que se encogieron de hombros al no saber la respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está la teniente? – preguntó el rubio paseando la mirada por la oficina. Todos los presentes negaron.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a una rubia decaída.

- Ed, Al, buenos días – saludó mientras se dirigía al escritorio del general.

- General, necesitan que estos papeles cuenten con su autorización. Se los dejo aquí – dijo dejando unas carpetas sobre el escritorio y retirando otras pocas. – Me retiro a entregar estos. – dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar y salía de la oficina.

- Hermano, creo que vi a la teniente con los ojos vidriosos… - susurró el menor de los Elric a su hermano.

- Yo también la vi… ¿Qué crees que le pasó? – preguntó mientras miraba a la brigada del general. Todos se veían abatidos y al parecer un problema estaba ocurriendo en la brigada.

- No lo sé… Pero el coronel se mostró muy frío con ella… Ni siquiera le respondió… - le comentó Al a su hermano.

Mustang dio vuelta su asiento y comenzó a leer los informes, aunque no lograba concentrarse, trataba de aparentar que entendía y firmaba porque se lo habían pedido.

- ¿A qué has venido, acero? – preguntó Mustang mientras dejaba a un lado las carpetas.

- ¿No es obvio? He venido a entregarte mi informe… - dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y sacaba un borrador de su gabardina. Mustang recibió el informe y parecía que meditaba bastante si leer o no leer el informe.

Abrió la carpeta mientras el mayor de los Elric tomaba asiento en una silla delante del escritorio de Mustang y se dedicaba a observarlo detenidamente. Tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Se veía descuidado, distraído y ausente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – explotó el rubio tomando por el cuello a Mustang y mirándolo con ira.

- Me siento solo… Como un imbécil al arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida… - dijo con vos apagada y en apenas un murmullo. Se levantó, se soltó el cuello y caminó hacia la puerta. – Voy a dar una vuelta. Ya regreso… - dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Ed? – preguntó el quinteto esperando la respuesta del mayor de los Elric.

- Que se sentía solo… - contestó volviéndose a los chicos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – se preguntaron mirándose entre ellos, como intentando obtener la respuesta con la mirada.

- No lo sé… - respondió colocándose una mano en la barbilla el rubio de ojos color ámbar. – ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos días? – preguntó mirando a los integrantes de la brigada del general Mustang.

- Mmm… Durante las últimas semanas, el general había estado de un ánimo a rebosar y salíamos temprano a casa… - comenzó a contar Fuery.

- Pero desde la semana pasada que él y la teniente se muestran fríos y se ven decaídos… - corroboró Havoc desde su escritorio.

- ¿Qué sugieres, hermano? – preguntó Al desde detrás de los hombres. Ante semejante pregunta, Edward sonrió ampliamente y en su rostro se veía una mirada maliciosa.

- Comenzaremos una investigación por nuestra cuenta… - respondió mientras salían de la oficina con su hermano pequeño.

o0o

uf... he podido subir el segudo chapter... n.n

les quiero pedir un favor, me averguenzo incluso antes de poder decirlo... Mmm... Quisiera que no me dejaran ideas para continuar esta historia, por qué? porque ya ésta terminada y tengo planeado subir mañana el próximo chap, si el dinero y el tiempo me acompañan claro...

gracias a todas y todos (por si acaso, aunque lo dudo) por leer este segundo chapter y espero sus comentarios y críticas...

Una pregunta antes de despedirme... Qué título le pondrías a una historia con un enredo amoroso y un asesinato??

me tiene complicada ya que mi próxima historia la estoy llevando a cabo y no sé qué título colocarles... Muxas grax a toaz las que respondan a esta pregunta..

un bexito a tooz y toaz y muxas grax... .!

ArTTemiZa


	3. Señales

Capítulo 3. Señales.

No había visto a los hermanos Elric desde que salió a entregar las dichosas carpetas.

Iba camino a su casa intranquila, puesto que todo el camino había sentido que la observaban, pero al momento de voltear, no se veía a nadie.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y su fiel amigo salió a recibirla. Entró y dejó su abrigo en la entrada. Se agachó a la altura de su can y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza, caricia que no fue menospreciada y a cambio recibió un lengüetazo en la mano.

El can la miró a la cara y se levantó apoyando sus patas en el pecho de ella y lamiéndole la cara, como tratando de expresarle que tenía todo su apoyo. Ella lo abrazó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

Estaba sentado en el living de su casa. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible que había tratado de aliviar en el día, pero el descuido fue peor que el haberse cuidado. Pero tampoco sabía cuidarse los dolores de cabeza, no le daban muy a menudo y siempre ella los curaba dándole una píldora para el incesante dolor.

Se levantó y vio el sobre que estaba en la mesa de centro. La invitación. Lo había olvidado. Si ella aún estuviera con él, juntos hubieran escogido los disfraces para ser la mejor pareja. Se volvió a sentar en el confortable sillón y encendió la radio.

Se encontraba ensimismado escuchando la canción que en esos momentos estaban recitando. SABES.

_- Muy bien, y aquí termina nuestro encuentro el día de hoy, con la canción de cierre _SABES_. Esperamos que nos escuchen otro día con los mismos corazones apasionados que hoy han escuchado nuestra maratón de baladas. Nos veremos mañana a las 18:00. Hasta pronto… - _terminó hablando el interlocutor mientras colocaban otra canción para cerrar la tarde, TE AMO.

Sonrió ampliamente y de pronto sus ánimos para ir a la fiesta habían tomado un rumbo diferente, y esperaba que ella asistiera a la velada.

- Hermano… ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? – le preguntó la armadura al rubio que lo acompañaba.

- Sí Al, debemos averiguar qué es lo que le sucede a la teniente… Porque al general no le sucedía nada fuera de lo común… - decía el rubio mientras trepaba por la muralla de la casa de la rubia.

- Pero si nos descubren… - le advirtió su hermano.

- Es imposible. Además, se está dando un baño y sólo iré a colocar un micrófono en su cama para saber qué es lo que le sucede… - le dijo mientras ingresaba por una ventana a la habitación de la teniente.

Estaba todo muy oscuro en la habitación y dio un tropezón con el velador en la habitación. No hizo mucho ruido, pero la llave de la ducha se había cerrado y eso significaba que estaba en peligro si lo descubrían.

Se apoyó en el velador y en la plataforma inferior colocó un pequeño micrófono. Hizo un pequeño agujero por el que pasó el cable y lo condujo hacia la ventana. Había un sobre en el velador.

La curiosidad ganó a la razón. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió. Era una invitación al aniversario del Fuhrer. Maldito fuera Mustang por no informarle de la velada.

Sintió cómo giraban la perilla de la puerta del baño y sin dudarlo dos veces dejó el sobre en el velador nuevamente y se lanzó por la ventana.

- Ah… - exclamó un rubio desde el suelo mientras levantaba la aplastada cara que se había incrustado en el suelo.

- Hermano… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la armadura al chico.

- Sí… Pero podría estar mejor… - murmuró incorporándose y viendo cómo se encendía la habitación de la teniente. Tragó saliva. No había enviado el cable hacia fuera y lo más probable es que ella lo encontrara. – Al… Mejor vamonos… - ordenó el chico partiendo del lugar.

- ¿Pero no dijiste…? – comenzó a recriminarle a su hermano, mas fue interrumpido.

- Olvida lo que dije y vamonos… Esto se pondrá feo si nos quedamos… - dijo mientras echaba a correr y la armadura lo seguía.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a secarse el cabello y vio la invitación en el velador. La tomó entre sus manos y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Abrió el cajón del velador y la guardó, encendió la radio. Estaban cantando temas que la relajaban y a ella le encantaba escuchar.

_- Y ahora, Ven a mí… Disfrútenla… _- anunció el interlocutor mientras se comenzaba a escuchar la melodía.

Escuchó paciente toda la canción y casi rompe a llorar al ver que la canción trataba de cómo era la relación que ella tenía antes con él.

Se incorporó y cambió de estación la radio. Por lo menos ahora no era una canción tan triste. Escuchó pacientemente la canción… Otra vez la misma sensación…

Esta vez no aguantó más y rompió a llorar sobre su almohada.

_- Muchas gracias por escucharnos… Y para los que nos acaban de sintonizar, el tema que estábamos tocando se llama Adiós… Esperamos que hayan disfrutado con nuestra sintonización, nos encontramos mañana a las 19:00 horas… Buenas noches… _- se despidió el coordinador del programa.

- Adiós y ven a mí… - murmuró ella levantando la vista hacia la radio y apagándola. Se levantó a tomar una taza de leche con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía una idea para poder solucionar las cosas y esperaba contar con toda la ayuda que el destino le prestase para conseguir su objetivo. Después de todo, era una mujer, y como mujer, siempre conseguía lo que quería con un poco de esfuerzo.

--0--

Ese día, todos trabajaban con mejores ánimos que los días anteriores.

La teniente y el general se mostraban más animados, pero la muralla de frialdad entre ambos no cedía.

Ella ya no le recriminaba el por qué no hacía su trabajo, y él no comenzaba peleas estúpidas que acababan con la paciencia de la teniente.

El general se levantó y en ese momento entró Edward Elric.

- Buenos días… general… - murmuró el mayor de los Elric.

- Buenos días a todos… - saludó armoniosamente la armadura que acompañaba al chico.

- Buenos días chicos… - respondieron al saludo la brigada del general, menos la teniente, que se encontraba entregando unos informes por todo el cuartel.

- Buenos días, acero… - saludó resignado el general.

- Veo que has amanecido de mejor humor… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Digamos que me siento mejor que ayer por una idea que ha cruzado mi cabeza… - comentó el general volteando su silla hacia la ventana

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Mustang… - le dijo el chico serio. La sonrisa había desaparecido y en lugar de ella había unos ojos inyectados de ira. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la fiesta de aniversario del Fuhrer? – interrogó mostrando su enfado alzando un poco el tono y bajando la cabeza para que la mirada pareciera fría.

- Ah… La fiesta de disfraces… - recordó el general despreocupado. – Mmm… Supongo que fue porque ayer no me sentía con ánimos… - confesó éste.

- Así que una fiesta de disfraces… - repitió Alphonse. - ¿Podemos ir hermano? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- No… - respondió éste sin apartar la mirada del escritorio del general.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber el menor.

- Porque no tenemos invitación… - respondió lanzando una indirecta bien captada.

- Oh… Si es por la invitación… - se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia el chico. - Retírense unos minutos… Necesito conversar unos minutos con los hermanos Elric y no dejen que nadie nos interrumpa… - ordenó el general a su brigada.

- Sí… - respondieron todos y salieron de la oficina.

- Bien señor… ¿Qué desea? – preguntó con obvia ironía el mayor de los Elric.

- Tienes una nueva misión, acero.

* * *

_Bien, espero que en este chap ya tengan una idea de lo que sucederá en la velada, si no lo han descubierto,es una lástima, porque las dejaré intrigadas._

_quiero agradecer todos los reviews y creo que debo una diculpa, ya que subi tardiamente el chap..._

_gommenasai, la plata no me ha andado acompañando y el tiempo tampoco, ya que tenemos que grabar un corto y me esta coplando too el tmpo..._

_espero que les guste el chap y que dejen más comentarios, quejas,sugerencias... etc, lo que les de la gana, incluso acepto inultos... n.n_

_el fic ya está terminado y organizado. Contiene siete capitulos además de un espílogo para cerrar un mensaje del septimo capitulo..._

_no les doy mas datos y espero que les haya gustado este chapter..._

_PD: más adelante entenderán la verdadera razón por la que metí a Edward y Alphonse... aunque me dio lata devolverles su cuerpo a proncipios del fic... ._

_grax... _

_xaito_

_ArTTemiZa_


	4. Extrañas situaciones

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Extrañas situaciones.

Faltaban tan sólo tres días y medio para la realización de la fiesta en honor al Fuhrer.

Era un día tranquilo y todos habían salido a comer, menos ella. No tenía ganas de salir a comer y estaba leyendo por tercera vez consecutiva en la tarde dos papeles y tarareando unos ritmos.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un muchacho de cabellera rubia con una carpeta en los brazos. El chico parpadeó y miró a ambos lados de la oficina hasta que encontró el reloj y cayó en cuenta de la hora que era.

- Hola Edward… ¿A quién buscas? – saludó ella alegremente.

- ¿No está el general? – preguntó ignorando la pregunta de la teniente y a la vez respondiéndola vagamente.

- No… Es la hora de colación y todos salen a comer… - comentó la teniente al chico. - ¿Dónde está Al? – preguntó al no ver a la armadura cerca del rubio.

- Está afuera. Le dije que sólo vendría a entregar esto y me retiraría… - confesó el chico.

- ¿Es para el general…? – preguntó inquisidoramente. El muchacho asintió. – Si lo deseas me lo puedes dejar y yo se lo puedo entregar por ti a lo que regrese… - propuso ella.

- No te preocupes… - respondió el chico sonriente. – Sólo dígale que regresaré antes de las cinco a entregarle el encargo… Hasta pronto… - se despidió el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes. ¿Un encargo? ¿Sobre qué? Era ella quien siempre se encargaba de lo que el general necesitaba. ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a ella? Se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y se concentraba nuevamente en los papeles que aún sostenía.

--0--

Eran las cuatro y treinta y el alquimista de acero no tenía la decencia de aparecer. Si no llegaba luego a entregar el "encargo" del general, ella quedaría como una mentirosa y él se lo reprocharía.

Cuatro y cincuenta y ocho. El chico ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar. Tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante… - exclamó el general mientras dejaba a un lado el informe que estaba leyendo.

- Buenos días a todos… - entró saludando efusivamente un chico rubio acompañado de una armadura.

- Querrás decir buenas tardes… - le recordó el general desde su escritorio.

- Eh… Sí… n.nU – sonrió con un tic nervioso el rubio. De nuevo traía consigo la extraña carpeta.

- Dijiste que vendrías antes de las cinco… - le recriminó el general al alquimista.

- Bueno… Según tu reloj son las cuatro y cincuenta y nueve. Aún no son las cinco… - contraatacó el chico sonriente. Todos contuvieron sus risas y el general se limitó a sonreír.

- Bien acero… ¿Has traído lo que encargué? – preguntó el general tornándose serio. El chico mostró la carpeta que traía y el general se levantó y salió de la oficina con los hermanos Elric siguiéndolo de cerca.

- ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el encargo del general? – preguntó Fuery mirando la puerta. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cuándo se lo encargó a Edward? – corroboró la pregunta de Fuery la teniente.

- Yo creo que fue cuando nos pidió que nos retirásemos… - comentó Havoc.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – preguntó la teniente confundida.

- Tú estabas entregando unos papeles por el cuartel y los hermanos Elric vinieron. Entonces Mustang nos pidió que nos retiráramos y Edward salió unos minutos después maldiciendo por lo bajo… - explicó Havoc.

Ella se quedó pensativa y preguntándose si su plan resultaría o si debía desistir.

- Bien Mustang, aquí tienes tus dichosos papelitos… - dijo Edward entregándole la carpeta al general.

- Vaya Acero, no pensé que lo resolverías tan rápido… - comentó el general recibiendo la carpeta y hablando con obvia ironía.

- Déjate de boberías y dame lo que acordamos… - exigió el mayor de los Elric.

- Hermano, deberías ser más considerado… - le reprochó su hermano.

- No digas estupideces Al, sólo cumplí con mi misión… - le recordó Ed.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Acero… Toma, aquí tienes la invitación para ti y tu hermano… - le entregó el general al rubio mientras cerraba la carpeta.

- Supongo que debería decir "gracias"… ¿no? – preguntó el rubio a su superior.

- En verdad no, pues yo debía entregarte esa invitación de todas formas… Sólo fue un chantaje para que hicieras algo en lo que yo no tengo mucha paciencia… - le confesó el moreno mientras el rubio escondía su mirada asesina tras sus flequillos.

- Eres un bastardo sin consideración… - le espetó el rubio molesto.

- Ah… Lo siento Edward… No fue mi intención utilizarte… - se disculpó Mustang mirando por la ventana del despacho.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió el mayor de los Elric.

- Puedes retirarte…para invitar a tu novia… - terminó diciendo en tono malicioso, mas cuando volteó, los hermanos Elric se habían retirado dando un portazo. – En verdad Ed… Muchas gracias… - musitó Mustang abriendo la carpeta y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

--0--

El día era totalmente libre para los militares, exceptuando algunos reclutas, y estaba paseando por el parque. Soltó la correa de su cachorro y lo dejó que fuera a juguetear un rato por el parque.

Eran las tres de la tarde y se encontraba tarareando una canción desde su asiento. Estaba pensando en él y una sonrisa asomó sus labios.

Quedó perpleja al ver que él pasaba por el otro lado de la acera. Sin querer su fiel compañero pasó en medio de sus piernas para ir a saludar al general. Alcanzó a detenerlo a tiempo y le reprochó la acción que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó para dirigirse a su casa a prepararse para la velada. Además de revisar las notas que debía llevar y dejar al cuidado de una vecina a Black Hayate.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cerca del parque y se detuvo a observar a cierta rubia que se retiraba del parque. Sonrió con pesar y se quedó observándola hasta que ya no la pudo seguir observando.

Siguió su camino a casa decidido a cambiar un poco, sólo un poco, para qué exagerar su belleza, su apariencia, pero lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese reconocerlo.

* * *

_Bien... aqui les dejo el cuarto chap de esta semana esperando que sea de su agrado!!_

_y si no les gusta, espero sus maldiciones en los reviews... TT.TT_

_gracias a tooz los comentarios y espero poder estar subiendo pronto otro fanfic y poder hacer algo productivo con otra historia!!_

_por cierto, estoy creando un ¿parental? ... creo que así se llama..._

_bueno, espero sus comentarios y notas... y espero que ya hayan descubierto el enigma del plan de ambos, si no, se esperan hasta el proximo chap!! q__ue espero estar subiendo prontito... aunque en mi cole pronto van a realizar la fonda y tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo... u.u_

_bien, muchas gracias a todas por su apollo y comentarios y nos leemos pronto!!_

_PD: Disculpen el corto cap..._

_Elizabeth_


	5. Sentimientos, confesiones y miradas

**Capítulo 5. Miradas indiscretas, la confesión de un hombre enamorado y el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento.**

Hacía bastante rato que había llegado a la velada. Todo era muy bonito y en la sala se vivía un ambiente de tranquilidad. Varias mujeres le habían preguntado si podían disfrutar de su compañía, pero él se había negado cortésmente y se había dedicado a observar a cierta ninfa rubia de ojos color ámbar.

Había recibido varias miradas de parte de ella, pero desviaba la mirada rápidamente o se levantaba para conversar con otras militares.

Casi comienza a crear un espectáculo de hemorragia nasal cuando la vio llegar. Disimuladamente había conseguido fingir que se sonaba la nariz y estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de evitar que la hemorragia continuara, mas tuvo que retirarse al baño para limpiarse y recuperar su autocontrol. Cuando salió estuvo cerca de veinte minutos pasando de un grupo social de generales hasta reclutas para hallarla. Hasta que lo hizo y desde ahí que la había estado siguiendo disimuladamente.

Ningún hombre se mantenía indiferente a ella. Varias veces le había comenzado a hervir la sangre al ver a hombres conversando plácidamente con ella. ¡Pero quién no querría!

Ella llevaba un vestido con el escote un poco amplio con tirantes sobre los codos de color crema abierto a un lado de la pierna y tomado en una rosa blanca. Unos guantes blancos que cubrían todos sus brazos y unos zapatos de igual color.

Su máscara era sencilla. Una mariposa multicolor que cubría desde su nariz hasta un poco más atrás de su frente. Sus ojos eran casi marrones, pero él sabía que era ella porque la había escuchado reírse y no tenía dudas de que era ella. Además de que nadie tenía ojos marrones de un color tan claro.

Él iba vestido de esmoquin negro y una máscara de color plomo con algunos tonos rojos y negros que contrastaba con sus ojos. Varias chicas lo habían quedado observando y varias le habían invitado a bailar.

Metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y recordó a lo que había asistido esa noche. Debía apresurarse si no quería que ella se marchara y lo dejara con su plan tirado por los pisos.

Había estado toda la noche observándola. Se sentía turbada e incómoda, ¡y además ella se había vuelto para darle a conocer a él que lo tomaba en cuenta!

Más de una vez le había devuelto una sonrisa y se reprochaba por hacerlo. Gracias a dios su máscara le cubría el rubor que inundaba su cara al verlo a él que la observaba.

Una vez más se volteó para verlo, pero él ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró que estaba siendo muy llamativa y se centró en la conversación que estaba siendo partícipe.

- Buenas noches a todos… - saludó un personaje enmascarado desde el escenario a todos los militares presentes. Ella abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta disimuladamente. ¡No podía ser…! Él estaba sobre el escenario y sepa Dios qué se disponía hacer. – Mmm… Yo… Quisiera… dedicar una canción a alguien muy especial para mí que hoy está aquí presente… Cada palabra que la canción dice es sincera y espero que tú lo creas… - dijo sonriendo y se volvió a la banda sonora para indicarles que comenzaran.

Ella estaba segura que él se había dirigido a ella mientras hablaba, pero no se lo creía mucho. Se iba a acercar al escenario, pero el "Club de fans de el general Roy Mustang" se le adelantó y no se quería involucrar entre la pila de secretarias que se reunieron ahí.

- Sabes, no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo mal. Que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti.

Sabes, no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado. Te quiero confesar que soy sólo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti.

Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe.

Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé.

Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar. Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé.

Sabes, te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible. No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe.

Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé.

Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar. Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé.

Sabes, no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos…

Él general se había preocupado bastante de que su actuación sonara bastante real, pues se le vio bastantes veces conmocionado con la letra de la canción y las únicas veces que abría los ojos, la buscaba a ella.

- General… General… - lo llamó una muchacha desde debajo del escenario. – ¿A quién le dedica su canción? – preguntó entusiasmada. Él se agachó para verla mejor. Ya lo sabía, él no la buscaba a ella, sólo trataba de conseguir su perdón.

- Mmm… - el miró a ambos lados buscando alguien. – A la persona que le dediqué esta canción no está entre ustedes, pero está aquí entre los militares… - todas las fans del general quedaron boquiabiertas y él le sonrió. Ella se ruborizó sola y miró hacia otra parte. – Muchas gracias a todos los presentes… - Ahora sí la miraba a ella. Estaba muy segura y él le guiñó un ojo. Ella desvió la mirada y se encontró con los hermanos Elric. Edward iba vestido de un esmoquin y ya no llevaba su típica trenza, se había tomado el pelo en una coleta y estaba conversando plácidamente con una pareja.

La pareja escuchaba los relatos de Edward, que iba sin máscara, atentamente. Le parecían vagamente familiares.

¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Cómo no los iba a reconocer! ¡Eran Jean Havoc y Michelle Adams tomados de la mano!… ¿Tomados de la mano? Volvió a mirar a la pareja y vio cómo ambos sonreían y se acercó disimuladamente hasta colocarse detrás de ellos cerca de una mesa.

- Y dime Edward… ¿Te sirvieron los papeles por los que me preguntaste el otro día…? – preguntó Michelle.

- Ah… Esos papeles… - Edward se puso un poco nervioso y miró a Alphonse pidiendo ayuda.

- En realidad esos papeles no eran para nosotros… - confesó Alphonse colocándose una mano en la nuca.

- ¿A no? Entonces… ¿Para quién eran? – preguntó interesada Michelle.

- Eh… Para el general… - respondió Edward colocándose pálido.

- ¿Para Mustang? – preguntó Havoc mirando a Edward significativamente.

- Sí… - dijo Edward tragando saliva.

- ¿Y para qué quería esos temas de canciones con sus respectivos acordes…? – preguntó alzando una ceja Michelle.

- Lo siento… Eso no te lo puedo contestar… - dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no? Con Roy somos hermanos de sangre… - comentó Michelle a los hermanos.

- ¿Hermanos de sangre? – preguntaron Edward y Alphonse al unísono.

- Sí… Son esos hermanos… Bueno, en realidad son amigos que se convierten en hermanos haciendo un pacto de sangre… - comentó la chica hablándoles a los tres hombres.

- ¿Un pacto de sangre? – inquirió Havoc.

- Sí… Verás, Roy y éramos vecinos y siempre jugábamos con Maes al escondite y cosas así hasta que ambos se fueron a la Academia Militar… En esas épocas estaba de moda convertirse en hermanos de sangre… Y bueno… Con Maes y Roy lo hicimos un día… - confesó sonrojándose Michelle. Los tres hombres quedaron boquiabiertos mirándola impactados. Era dio un recorrido con una mirada confundida. Luego frunció el ceño. - ¿En qué están pensando ustedes tres? – preguntó enfadada.

- No me digas que… Bueno… Tú y ellos… - Edward bajó la mirada abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡No imbéciles! – exclamó Michelle indignada. – ¡Yo me refería al pacto de sangre! ¡Ah! Los hombres sólo tienen la palabra 'sexo' metida en el cerebro… - exclamó levantándose.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Havoc tomándola del brazo.

- Voy a calmarme un poco al baño… - respondió ella tomando dirección al baño.

- Ah… - exclamaron los tres sentándose nuevamente.

- Y dime Havoc… - comenzó a decir Edward con una mirada maliciosa. Havoc se puso un poco nervioso. - ¿Cómo va tu relación con Michelle? – preguntó el rubio.

- Hermano… - le recriminó la armadura.

- Yo… ¿Qué te importa? – preguntó evadiendo la pregunta anterior del rubio.

- Me importa porque es la madrina de mi mecánica… - le espetó el rubio.

- Querrás decir de tu novia… - le dijo Havoc mientras el rubio se ruborizaba.

- No es mi novia… - le negó el rubio.

- Claro que lo es… - aseguró Havoc.

- Te diré si lo es o no si tú me dices qué tal va tu relación con su madrina… - le propuso el rubio.

- Está bien… Estamos saliendo desde hace algunos días… - confesó Havoc sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionado Alphonse. Havoc asintió. – Felicitaciones… - le dijo con ánimos.

- Gracias… ¿Y bien, Ed? – preguntó Havoc alzando las cejas.

- Tú ganas… - concedió el rubio.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Havoc.

- Dos semanas… - respondió rápidamente el rubio.

- Eso es mentira, hermano… Yo diría que son dos meses… - no pudo seguir su comentario porque su hermano lo tomó y salieron dejando al teniente Havoc solo.

Riza había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde otra mesa y apenas podía sostener la copa de vino blanco que estaba en sus manos. Así que el teniente Havoc estaba saliendo con Michelle Adams…

- Hola Riza… - escuchó que la saludaban a su lado. Volteó a ver quién era.

- Hola Michelle… - saludó sonriendo. Ya no estaba celosa. Bueno, sí… Estaba celosa de que ella pudiera estar saliendo con alguien.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – preguntó la rubia mirando a Michelle.

- Es muy fácil… Nos conocemos desde que éramos adolescentes… ¿No crees que puedo reconocer tu cara en cualquier parte? - inquirió sonriendo. – No me has respondido… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ya más seria.

- Nada… ¿Qué podría pasarme…? - preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Tú nunca finges una sonrisa ni te ves tan triste… Cuéntame… Soy tu amiga… - le recordó Michelle.

--FLASH BACK--

- Vamos Riza… Cuéntame… - le pedía una muchacha de pelo castaño a otra de pelo rubio.

- No es nada… En serio… - trató de evadir las preguntas de su amiga.

- No me mientas… Sabes que te conozco… - le recordó la castaña.

- Ah… Tienes razón… - concedió la rubia.

- ¿Y? – inquirió la castaña.

- Me llegó la regla… - comentó la rubia a su amiga. Hubo un silencio que duró unos minutos. - ¿No me vas a decir nada? – le recriminó la muchacha.

- ¿Qué debería decirte si a mí también me ha llegado? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – Vamos Riza… No tiene por qué andar deprimida. Era obvio que en algún momento de tu vida te llegaría… - le comentó la castaña sonriendo.

- Pero… - comenzó a contradecirla.

- Nada de peros, la menstruación es un proceso natural en el cual todas las mujeres se ven involucradas, a los catorce años es un proceso normal… - dijo sonriéndole.

- Pero mañana íbamos a ir a casa de Nicole a bañarnos… - le recordó a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué tiene? – le preguntó la castaña.

- No podré bañarme y tenía ganas… - confesó abrazando a sus piernas.

- Hay una técnica que se puede utilizar para no sangrar mientras estás en el agua… - le comentó levantándose la castaña.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió la rubia insegura.

- Por supuesto… Además de que el agua ayuda a parar el flujo sanguíneo y no se notará. – le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga.

- Pero… ¿Y si no puedo? – preguntó inquieta.

- Por supuesto que podrás. Si hay algo que he aprendido en esta vida es que si te empeñas o deseas algo con toda tu alma, puedes conseguirlo esforzándote… - terminó sonriendo la castaña y abriendo la mano para invitar a su amiga a levantarse. – Vamos a pasear un rato… - dijo mientras se dirigían al parque.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

- Tú ganas… - concedió la rubia.Notas autora: Bien, espero que les haya gustado el quinto y último chapter… No, es mentira, sólo es el quinto… aún quedan dos chaps más y el epílogo… Sólo quería bromear un poco… últimamente lo he estado haciendo bastante y por eso me han prohibido las ida a los cibers x dos semanas… es una injusticia…

* * *

_Bien, siguiendo el pedido de un review de no usar tanto los emoticons, la verdad es que no acostumbro a usarlos, pero cuando me da lata describir los sentimientos x los que pasa el personaje, los uso… no tan a menudo en todo caso. X si no se dieron cuenta este chap no tenía emoticons…_

_Bien, quería hacerles una pregunta. Es que el día de ayer nos mostraron un video sobre orientación sexual… (o por dios, aún estoy un poco traumada x esos gatos morbosos…) y quería preguntarles si deseaban alguna escena de lime o lemmon… soy nueva en eso de las relaciones pero igual algo puedo hacer… tengo varias fuentes para aprender en todo caso…_

_Bien, sin aburrirlas más me despido de un bexo y dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que haya sobre el formulario anterior… aún se podría hacer algo para cambiar el último chap…_

_Xaito!!_

_Elizabeth_


	6. Recuerdos y confesiones

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6. Recordando el pasado y confesando sentimientos.

- Ya veo… - entendió la castaña que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia.

- Eso es lo que me pasa… - comentó la rubia.

- Lamento si nos viste a Roy y a mí así… Sólo quería recordarle que si alguna vez necesitaba a alguien con quien contar… Estaba yo… Pues Maes ya no está aquí… - comentó melancólica Michelle.

- No te preocupes… Supongo que yo debí conversar con Roy este tema… - sonrió con pesar la rubia.

- Sabes… Cuando era pequeña pensaba que me gustaba Roy, pero sólo era una obsesión para sacarles envidia a mis demás amigas… Hasta que conocí a Jean… - reconoció la castaña.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó interesada la rubia.

- Yo… Tú sabes… - respondió la castaña jugando con sus manos y ruborizándose.

- Oh… ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? – sonrió la rubia ya más contenta.

- Está bien… No te lo diré… - contestó la castaña.

- Entonces… - insinuó la rubia.

- Sí… - concedió la castaña. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

--FLASH BACK--

- Te lo prometo… Jamás me voy a enamorar de nadie… Los hombres son una pérdida de tiempo… - le comentó una castaña a la rubia que la acompañaba.

- Sé que el numerito que hizo John fue algo tonto… pero… - comentó la rubia.

- ¿Algo tonto? – preguntó irónicamente la castaña. – Se puso a pensar en voz alta sobre lo que pensaba de mí y lo que quería hacer conmigo. Lo dijo a toda la academia… No, lo gritó a los cuatro vientos por la academia… ¿Cómo crees que me siento? – preguntó paseándose de un lado a otro y apuntándose en el pecho.

- No es tan penoso como cuando Natasha se equivocó de baño y todos los hombres la vieron en los vestidores masculinos… - comparó la rubia para bajarle los ánimos asesinos a la castaña.

- Tienes razón… Pobre Natasha… - concedió ésta siguiendo el camino a su casa con su acompañante.

- Algún día, todo lo que pensamos sobre los hombres va a dar un giro de 360º… Ya verás… - apostó la rubia.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

--FIN FLASH BACK--

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó Michelle a Riza.

- No sé… Él me robó la idea de pararme a cantar y pedir disculpa por mis estupideces… - reconoció la rubia bebiendo algo de vino.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – le inquirió la castaña.

- No me siento segura de que él… - no pudo continuar. Se quedó callada unos minutos.

- Sabes… Estos días fue cierto alquimista estatal de cabellera rubia fue en busca de mí y me pidió algunos temas románticos que en sus palabras se expresaba sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Hoy me he enterado de que esos temas tenían como destino a cierto alquimista de cabello y ojos negros, que lo único que buscaba era el perdón de su novia… - la castaña se levantó. – Él nunca cantaría a menos que lo que quisiera expresar fuera verdadero. Dale otra oportunidad… - se alejó sonriendo la castaña para reunirse con el castaño de ojos azules que la esperaba.

Las palabras que le confió su amiga quedaron un rato dándole vueltas en su cabeza y se levantó sonriendo y tomó dirección hacia el escenario.

Llevaba un rato que había cantado el segundo tema dedicado a ella, mas no la podía localizar y temía que ella se hubiese retirado.

- Buenas noches a todos… Como ya se ha hecho anteriormente, creo que es mi turno de dedicarle un tema a la persona más importante de mi vida… Y espero que él comprenda… - escuchó su voz desde el escenario y se volteó a mirar. Ella estaba parada sobre el escenario sonriéndole. Ella volteó y le indicó a la banda sonora que comenzaran.

_- Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba, escondiendo esa lágrima que se escapaba. _

_Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito, que hubiera dado mi vida por curarte las heridas._

_Ven a mí, te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva. ¡Por Dios!_

_Ven a mí, te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó, ven a mí… Ven a mí_

_Yo sé que tendrás razones para el amor, pero sólo una palabra borrará tu dolor._

_Tienes que probarme, no te vayas, porque estoy llena de besos y quiero curarte el alma._

_Vena mí te cuidaré, te besare esos ojitos tan dulces y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva. ¡Por Dios!_

_Ven a mí, te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó, ven a mí… _

_Te cuidaré, te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces y calmaré la pena que tu alma lleva. ¡Por Dios!_

_Ven a mí, te buscaré, y te amaré como nadie en la tierra te amó, ven a mí… Ven a mí… Ven a mí…_

Ella terminó la canción con una sonrisa en sus labios e hizo una reverencia. Hubo varios aplausos y uno que otro piropo que a la teniente no pasó desapercibido. Así que no aguantó más y se colocó su guante especial causando en uno de los que le lanzó piropos a la teniente una pequeña llama que se apagó cuando éste cayó 'accidentalmente' al piso y se comenzó a revolcar en él.

- Muchas gracias… - dijo ella y bajó del escenario a sentarse en una mesa solitaria.

_Bueno, este es uno de los capis más cortos de too el fic, así que espero poder estar subiendo el séptimo capi mañana para que no queden decepcionadas por el chap tan corto..._

_PD: queda un chap para terminar el fic, y por supuesto el epi..._

_luego de este espero estar subiendo mi prox fix titulado "Un secreto bañado en sangre", ´siiiii, al fin le encontré un título desente... se escribe asi? sino, que se vaya al pico la ortografía..._

_xaito a tooaz y noz leemos pronto.._

_Elizabeth_


	7. A un paso de la felicidad, ahora o nunca

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7. A un paso de la felicidad, ahora o nunca.

Estaba sentada en una mesa para dos personas, mas la otra silla estaba desocupada. Miraba cómo su mano movía el contenido de la copa que sostenía desde hacía bastante tiempo. Él estaba sentado en la barra del bar y se veía nervioso.

Había bebido bastante y se sentía mareada un poco. Se hubiera ido antes, pero esperaba a que él se acercara, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el Fuhrer para despedirse e irse a su casa de descansar para al otro día prepararse para el trabajo.

- Buenas noches Fuhrer… Ha sido una velada muy bonita… - se despidió luego de hacer el saludo militar.

- Descanse teniente, es un placer para mí que le haya encantado mi pequeña fiesta de disfraces. Creo que las haré más seguido para así poder apreciar su melodiosa voz… - Se despidió sonriente el Fuhrer.

- Muchas gracias… - se ruborizó ella.

- No hay por qué. Tal vez deba tomar en cuenta las ideas de algunos militares con respecto a las mujeres de la milicia.

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó ella interesada.

- Oh… Nada en especial. Ya sabe… Aunque creo que podrían cambiarse algunas reglas… - volvió a sonreír el hombre.

- ¿Ah? – ella no entendió y mostró su rostro confundido.

- Dígale al general Mustang que pronto habrá nuevas reglas… - ordenó el Fuhrer.

- Muy bien… Adiós señor. – dijo antes de salir.

- Adiós teniente. Nos veremos en el trabajo… - se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Salió de la casa del Fuhrer y el viento nocturno golpeó su cara y por un segundo estuvo a punto de caer, pero se repuso rápidamente y se dio cuenta que no podría conducir. Había olvidado su abrigo porque pensaba que podría llegar en el coche a casa, pero no pensó en el caso de que tomara más de la cuenta.

La había visto salir y decidió ir tras ella. Se despidió de sus amistades, los grupos sociales más importantes y, por supuesto, el Fuhrer.

--FLASH BACK--

- Adiós Fuhrer. Ha sido una bonita velada… - felicitó el general a su superior.

- Muchas gracias, general. Mmm…

- ¿Qué sucede señor? – preguntó intrigado antes de salir.

- Estaba pensando en cambiar una actual regla… - mencionó el Fuhrer.

- ¿Si? ¿Y cuál sería esa regla? – preguntó interesado.

- Haré un consejo sobre ella y si se aprueba, tal vez la vida en la milicia mejore… - sonrió abiertamente el Fuhrer. – Buenas noches general… Espero verlo con más ánimos en el trabajo los próximos días, ya que en estos lo ha visto un tanto decaído… - murmuró bebiendo un poco de vino.

- Eso dependerá de si arreglo unos malos entendidos esta noche, señor… Nos vemos… - se despidió haciendo el saludo militar y retirándose de la mansión.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

El frío le llegó como el agua al despertar. Aclaró su mente y se dispuso a seguirla, ya que había visto que no había tomado su auto, y por supuesto él tampoco lo haría, estaba muy mareado como para poder manejar.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras meditaba lo sucedido durante la velada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya que nada había salido según lo había planificado.

- ¡¡RIZA!! – escuchó que la llamaban, mas no se detuvo y apresuró la marcha. – Por favor… Ah… Espera… Ah… - se escuchaba exhausto. Ella se detuvo y se volteó. Ambos se habían sacado las máscaras y podían verse sus rostros claramente.

No se escuchaba nada, fuera de la respiración agitada de él por haberla ido a buscar.

- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó fríamente.

- No sé si mi deseo se cumplirá… - dijo Roy un poco más calmado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Riza autoritaria.

- Deseo saber qué fue lo que pasó y si todo puede volver a la normalidad… - dijo en tono suplicante, ella lo sabía, mas tenía que saber la verdad.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí…? – preguntó mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y esperaba expectante la respuesta.

- Yo… No lo sé… - confesó un poco exhausto. Ella se decepcionó un poco. – Pero sabes algo… Nunca había sentido algo igual por nadie…

- ¿Y qué sientes? – preguntó ella algo más esperanzada.

- Mmm… Es algo raro… No… Es gratificante… Es una necesidad constante de poder sentirte a mi lado, conmigo, disfrutando esto que se llama vida… - le dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaba sus frentes como cuando eran pareja.

- ¿Lo dices…? – no terminó la frase ya que los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella hambrientos.

- Hermano… ¿Crees que ellos? – le preguntó una armadura a un rubio con las manos entrelazadas y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- No quiero saberlo… - confesó el rubio con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Hermano… Se ven tan lindos… - exclamó feliz la armadura.

- Vamos Al, esto te puede afectar más a ti que a mí… - dijo el rubio llevándose a la armadura de la esquina en la cual estaban escondidos.

- ¡¡No—!! ¡¡Yo quiero saber qué más va a pasar!! – decía la armadura forcejando con el rubio.

- Pues yo no… - dijo el alquimista pensando en lo que podía llegar a pasar. Se detuvo en seco. - ¡¡AL!! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS PENSANDO QUE TE QUIERES QUEDAR!!

Él se separó despacio de los labios de ella. Juntó sus frentes nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó él mirándola tiernamente a ella.

- Yo… No lo sé… - dijo ella ruborizándose y apartándose un poco.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó él mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

- Yo… No deberías pedirme eso… - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Porque debería yo pedirte perdón por haber cometido un error… - dijo ella sonriendo con pesar.

- Supongo que si ambos estamos pidiendo disculpas estamos perdonados… ¿no? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y de qué debería perdonarte? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Por se un imbécil y no darme cuenta de que lo que más amo en la vida casi lo pierdo por… Quién sabe, una tontería… - respondió él recriminándose a sí mismo.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó inocentemente ella.

- ¿Sólo amigos o algo más? – le preguntó él abrazando las caderas de ella y juntando sus labios en otro beso, pero esta vez mucho más apasionado.

- Supongo que algo más… - contestó ella tomando el rostro de él con sus manos y dándole otro beso.

- Me parece bien… ¿Todo vuelve a la normalidad? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Bueno… Casi todo… - dijo ella mientras volteaba y retomaba el camino a su casa.

- ¿Y qué cambiaría? – quiso saber él, pero ella sólo sonrió y siguió su camino.

- Tal vez algunos miembros se vean más felices los próximos días… - dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿A quiénes te refieres? – preguntó más extrañado que nunca.

- A nuestros amigos… - él parecía no entender. - ¡Uh…Roy Mustang! Eres un cabeza hueca… - exclamó ella dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Ah… Puede ser… Pero soy tu cabeza hueca… - sonrió él ampliamente. – Anda… dime quiénes son… - le pidió él.

- Havoc y Michelle, Edward y Winry… - le dijo ella sonriendo. Él quedó boquiabierto.

- Ha, ha, ha… ¡El enano está saliendo con alguien que es más grande que él! – comenzó a reírse hasta que le dolió el estómago. – Ah… Que buena broma, Riza… - la felicitó él y la miró. Ella estaba seria.

- No es ninguna broma… ¬¬ - le criticó ella.

- … o.o … No me lo esperaba… - confesó él. Vio que ella se alejaba y la siguió. - ¿Puedo a quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – preguntó inocentemente.

- No… - contestó ella rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó decepcionado.

- Porque… Mmm… - comenzó a decir buscando una excusa, mas la mirada (tipo gato con botas de Shuek) la hizo desistir. – Está bien… Pero nada de jueguitos.

- Que lástima… - la abrazó a ella de la cintura. – Yo te echo mucho de menos… - musitó en el oído de ella. Dio un suspiro de placer y a la vez de resignación y lo miró.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos… - le confesó ella sonriendo.

Él la tomó en brazos. De primera ella pataleaba para que él la bajara, mas éste no cedió hasta que llegaron a su casa y la bajó abrazándola de la cintura.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de ella y se llenaron de besos.

- Te amo y eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida… - le dijo él mientras juntaba sus frentes y la miraba apasionadamente.

- Y tú el mío… - respondió ella mientras se besaban apasionadamente después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

_Hi, gomennasai x el retraso!! - como una semana maoma... -_

_en verdad disculpel el retraso, pero no me había podido escapar de mi casa y la fonda del cole me dejo sin plata!! (uh, eso se llama ser malgastadora de plata!!)_

_eh, como dije q el septimo chapter lo iba a subir al otro día... (y valgame la redundancia ( o como sea que se escriba XD!)) voy a subirel último chap y el epi altiro!!_

_no espero comentarios pero espero estar subiendo mi próximo fic prontito!!_

_ese sí va a tener los capis largos y tal vez tambn sea largo, como sea, es un parental y contiene One True Pairing de RoyRiza (sí, mi pareja favorita) espero que tambien lo lean pz..._

_bien, sin jotearlas más ni molestar, me despido subiendo el epílogo!!_

_xaito!!_


	8. Epílogo Las reglas siempre cambian

Epílogo

Epílogo. Las reglas siempre cambian.

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde la velada en la casa del Fuhrer.

Había habido varios ascensos y se habían agregado nuevos miembros a las brigadas. Ahora Edward Elric era un Teniente coronel reconocido y tenía bajo su mando a la Mayor Adams.

Los planes de todos iban mucho mejor de lo esperado y la creación de la Piedra Filosofal había sido uno de los grandes éxitos y a la vez secretos mejor guardados por la brigada del Teniente General Mustang.

Winry Rockbell viajaba a menudo a Central para visitar a los hermanos Elric, sobretodo a Edward, y poder pasar tiempo junto a Elysia Hughes y su madre, Glacier Hughes.

Se avecinaban los exámenes para alquimistas estatales y Alphonse Elric se preparaba arduamente en el Cuartel Militar.

- ¡Hermano! – entró un emocionado Alphonse a la oficina del teniente coronel Elric.

- ¿Qué quieres, Al? – preguntó desinteresado Edward. Ahora que era teniente coronel tenía muchas más tareas que cuando era alquimista estatal.

- ¡¡YA HE APRENDIDO A UTILIZAR LA TRANSMUTACIÓN DE ALMA!! – gritó emocionado a todo pulmón.

Al otro lado de la milicia, la brigada del teniente general Mustang se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonoro grito prestado por Alphonse Elric.

- Vaya… Al parecer el chico ya lo logró… - sonrió Havoc hablando al resto de la brigada.

- Sí… Esta mañana ambos hermanos han estado de muy buen humor… - comentó Fuery sonriente desde su escritorio.

- No es de esperar… Desde que consiguieron restaurar sus cuerpos a ambos se les han visto mucho más contentos… - corroboró Breda.

- y no es de menos, cumplieron el sueño de su vida… ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo para estar feliz…? – comentó Farman.

- A propósito… Otras personas también han estado bastantes contentas últimamente… - aseguró Breda alzando las cejas. En ese instante se escucha abrir la puerta y todos voltean para ver quién había regresado, puesto que la teniente estaba entregando unos informes y el teniente general estaba en un consejo.

Era el teniente general. Traía una cara que prometía matar al primero que hiciera algún comentario, así que todos se quedaron en silencio y vieron cómo el teniente general avanzaba a su, ahora privada, oficina.

Todos suspiraron luego de verlo entrar en su oficina mientras la teniente hacía presencia en la oficina del teniente general.

Nadie le comentó nada y ella entró a la oficina del teniente general tranquilamente.

Media hora que la teniente llevaba dentro de la oficina del teniente general y no se habían escuchado gritos por parte de éste ni disparos por parte de ella.

Todos estaban expectantes esperando a que alguno de ellos diera señales de vida.

Se aburrieron esperando y pegaron las orejas a la puerta que conducía a la oficina del teniente general. Se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados y de pronto ya no sintieron la textura de la madera sobre sus mejillas, sino que, en lugar de la madera, se encontraron con el frío suelo de la oficina del teniente general.

El susodicho se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta mientras los subordinados de éste se colocaban de pie y se imaginaban la escena en la que sucumbiría su existencia.

- Ah… - dio un suspiro algo forzado. – Entren… tengo que comunicarles algo…

Todos los presentes, que estaban con los ojos cerrados, los abrieron y se miraron entre ellos antes de entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede, teniente general? – preguntó Fuery preocupado. La teniente pasó por su lado y salió de la oficina tranquilamente.

- Son buenas noticias… - sonrió ampliamente el teniente general.

- ¿Lo han ascendido? – preguntaron emocionados Havoc y Breda.

- Mmm… ù.ú… lamentablemente, no… - respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oh… - suspiraron el cuarteto.

- Entonces… ¿Qué más podría ser? – inquirió Farman.

- Es algo no tan importante para ustedes… - dijo con un deje de desgana.

- Vamos teniente general… Cuéntenos de qué trata… - suplicó Fuery

- Han aprobado la nueva regla de fraternización… - soltó un poco molesto.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Havoc boquiabierto.

- No—… y yo seré la emperatriz de China… - habló con obvia ironía el teniente general.

- ¡¡GENIAL!! – exclamó Havoc dando saltitos por toda la oficina. El grito fue tan fuerte, que se escuchó por toda la milicia. Todos se escondieron tras el asiento del teniente general y les corría una gota por la nuca.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno? – le preguntó interesado Mustang. Por X y H motivos Havoc no les había dicho que su relación con Michelle iba de las mil maravillas y que estaban ansiosos por saber los retoques que se le iba a hacer a la regla de fraternización.

- Cof… Cof… Verán queridos amigos… - voz tipo Sherlock Holmes, seria y grave. – Mi relación con Michelle ha avanzado bastante y estábamos ansiosos por saber la fecha en que se anunciaría la nueva regla de fraternización… - terminó diciendo feliz y orgulloso.

- ¿No me dirás que ya se casaron y estaban esperando esta fecha para anunciar su matrimonio…? – se levantó primero Roy. Hubo silencio. Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Havoc y éste sonrió.

- ¿Ya se casaron? – inquirió Fuery impresionado.

- Eh… Yo… - Havoc no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo estaba tartamudeando.

- ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda? – le reprochó Breda dolido.

- Será porque la boda aún no se ha realizado… - respondió Havoc pensativo. Todos se cayeron de espaldas y se repusieron con una mano en la cabeza. El golpe había dolido.

- Entonces… ¿Se van a casar? – preguntó Roy confuso.

- Sí… Y aunque la regla de fraternización no se hubiese aprobado, de igual forma nos hubiéramos casado… -respondió orgulloso Havoc.

- No te pongas tan autosuficiente… - le dijo Roy un tanto molesto.

- Por favor… Como si tú y la teniente no tuvieran nada… - contraatacó Havoc, logrando ver cómo Mustang abría los ojos de par en par y quedaba en blanco.

- ¿Tan evidente soy? – exclamó consternado.

- Si… - contestó el cuarteto. Luego de responder, el trío analizó la pregunta de Mustang y abrieron los ojos, porque Havoc ya sabía lo que sucedía. – O sea… ¿Están saliendo? – Fuery fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Eh… No… No estamos saliendo… - negó Mustang.

- Ah… ¬¬ - suspiró forzosamente el cuarteto.

- Estamos de novios y tenemos pensado casarnos en un mes más… - anunció el teniente general.

- Bien… - afirmó el cuarteto. Análisis tardío de la noticia. - ¿¡QUÉ?! – exclamaron luego de entender el mensaje.

- Como lo han escuchado. El próximo Fuhrer se casará… - anunció orgulloso el moreno. Ese día, toda una brigada fue llevada a la enfermería, de donde no salieron hasta el otro día después de la impresión.

--0—

_Cinco meses después_

La boda del teniente general Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye se llevó a cabo casi como un secreto. De igual forma, la boda de Havoc y Adams se realizó unas semanas después a la de Roy, pero a diferencia de la de éste, la de Havoc fue en grande y asistió casi toda la milicia.

El Fuhrer King Bradley se retiró de su puesto como tal. "Sesenta y cinco años es un tiempo bastante largo sirviendo a la milicia…" fue una de las cosas que dijo en su despedida. A carga del país asumió su nuevo cargo con felicidad Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego.

Riza se encontraba mirando por un gran ventanal esperando el regreso de su, ahora, esposo. Estaba feliz de que él hubiese alcanzado su meta y también porque regresaba temprano a casa luego de enterarse del que ella estaba embarazada.

Sus tres meses no se notaban mucho y todavía se sentía en condiciones para asistir a la milicia, mas Roy se lo había negado por su estado ya que creían que se podría estresar, y eso era malo para ambos.

Suspiró sonriendo. Su vida era mucho más feliz desde que habían acordado casarse. Ella se sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo y Roy como el hombre más afortunado de éste, no todos los días consigues amar y ser amado.

Bajó las escaleras de su nueva casa y se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar a observar las fotografías de su boda. A pesar de ser secreta, Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Edward se habían encargado de tomar muchas fotografías para el recuerdo. Sonreía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y de pronto el sueño la venció. Desde que estaba embarazada dormía mucho más de lo normal.

Despertó envuelta en los brazos de su esposo mientras éste le besaba tiernamente su cabello. Sonrió feliz y alzó su mirada para robarle un beso.

Roy abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su amada posarse junto a los suyos y sonrió para sus adentros. Profundizó el beso y depositó a su esposa sobre la cama para hacerlo más apasionado.

- No me esperaste despierta… - le reprochó él con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Lo lamento querido, pero las reglas siempre cambian… ¿No lo crees? – le preguntó ella sonriente.

Él tan sólo se limitó a sonreír y la besó nuevamente.

- Sí lo creo… - ambos sonrieron y aquel incidente que había sucedido hacía más de seis meses quedó en el olvido, porque ahora, la causante de tamaña confusión se hallaba lejso y compartiendo su felicidad junto al hombre que amaba.

**--FIN--**

_bien, llegamos al final (definitivo, porque el anterir tambien lo pudo haber sido si no hubiese quedado la bendita regla que el fuhrer iba a cambiar)... snif...snif..._

_Bwaaaaaaaaaaaa... perdón, me estoy poniendo como mi hermana!! XD_

_pero bueno, el final de algo siempre es el inicio de algo más así q, nos leemos en la bilogía (historia que tiene dos partes) UNA NIÑA ESPECIAL: UN SECRETO BAÑADO EN SANGRE... síiii, el nombre es mi favorito!!_

_esta bien, esta bien, me estoy poniendo un poco sangrienta, pero el fic es un parental... como ya mencioné, contiene One True Pairing (parejas destinadas a ser), tragedia, un poco de comedia a medida que avanza el fic y algo de angts? (creo que así se escribe!! XD)_

_bien, me despido esperando sus comentrios acerca de este fic tan corto que se me ocurrió una noche mientras un compañero y yo estábamos discutiendo... y sí, es un compeñero, nada más... por el momento!!_

_Xaito y nos leemos en otra historia!!_

_PD: gracias a los reviews!!_


End file.
